¿Quien será?
by Makie Karin
Summary: Generales, un rango alto, antes eran cinco, ahora son cuatro, hay un puesto vacante, quien será el nuevo, hay varios interesados, pero solo uno podrá tener el titulo de general.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fic, es por el reto de ¨Descanso de la guerra¨ del foro ¨Resurgiendo de las cenizas¨ y a cualquier autor interesado en los retos visite este foro, para ayudar a que este fandom no este tan….abandonado.

El reto trata de, que los exorcistas están en un merecido descanso de la guerra con el conde y deciden para divertirse hacer un concurso, el concurso no deber con fuerza, si no con habilidades que sabemos que poseen, así que decidí hacer esto.

Ah se me olvidaba, como vi que muchos lo hacían-no solo una persona - decidí decirles esto. Estos no son mis personajes –si los fueran no se hubiera ido Lavi T-T- son de Hoshino Katsura, la verdadera dueña de los personajes- la cual nos tortura con la noche 219- vuelvo a recalcar, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes.

* * *

_Comienzo: _

Espacio libre.

* * *

-Sabes Reever-hablo Komui seriamente, unas de las pocas veces que lo hacia- he estado pensando, que hay un lugar vacante para ser general, ya que el general Yeager a fallecido.

-Si, hay un lugar vacante –dijo Reever viendo los papeles que tenia en frente de el

-Y como ya paso, mas de una semana sin un evento de alguna inocencia, que tal si hacemos una competencia, para ver quien puede ser el nuevo general.

-Si puede ser- le dio la razón el rubio al chino.

En otra parte…

-¿No te preguntas Allen, por que ahora no hay nada de misiones?-pregunto el parchado a su amigo, que estaba sentado cerca de el comiendo una montaña de comida.

-No-dijo mientras comía.

-Pues yo si, me aburro y panda me obliga a leer muchos libros, ya estoy harto sabes Allen….

Su conversación fue cortada, por su golem que estaba cerca de ellos y les hiso saltar del susto, con las palabras que salieron, para informar que Komui les quería ver a cada exorcista que estaba en la orden, de inmediato, para una cosa sumamente urgente, Allen aparto la mirada de sus platos y vio al golem que daba aquella información, mientras que Lavi sonreía estaba feliz que por fin haya pasado algo en la orden, estaba apunto de botar a las personas las formulas de Komui para divertirse.

-¿Qué será ahora?-pregunto muy emocionado el pelirrojo, mientras se paraba de su silla.

Todos los exorcistas, se encontraron en el gran salón que había para eventos muy importantes o para el cumpleaños de la joven Lee. Todos los exorcistas tomaron asiento y delante de todos los exorcistas, estaba como un escenario, con una cortina de color rojo medio que oscuro, delante de la cortina estaban los generales Klaud, Sokaro, Tiedoll y Cross, mas adelante, estaba un podio en donde se encontraba Komui, detrás de el estaba Reever.

-¿Hola? probando un, dos, tres; un, dos tres, probando – el micrófono hiso un ruido horrible, haciendo que los oídos de todos dolieran- bueno vayamos al punto de todo esto-hablo seriamente el chino- Como sabrán, hay un espacio libre para ser general y como parece que los Noah se han tomado un descanso, hemos decidió hacer el concurso que siempre hacemos para elegir al nuevo general, diles las reglas Reever- se aparto del podio para darle espacio al rubio, que llevaba consigo unos papeles.

-Bueno, -prosiguió el rubio- Las reglas son no usar inocencia – hubo murmullos entre los exorcistas en ese momento- esto va a ser una competencia de sus habilidades físicas, intelectuales, resistencia, etc. no pueden recibir ayuda de nadie, tampoco pueden hacer que otra persona pierda, va a ser un concurso limpio, el primero que se le encuentre recibiendo ayuda o intentando hacer que otro pierda, será suspendido del concurso, pueden elegir participar o no, esto es obligatorio ah y otra cosa mas este concurso no es necesario la rivalidades así que, diviértanse-y acabo la hoja que estaba leyendo y dio la palabra nuevamente al chino.

-Bueno ya escucharon, los que quieren participar se escriben ahí-señalo donde se encontraba Johnny con papeles y un lapicero, para poner los nombre que los que querían participar.

Todos se pararon, algunos para ir a escribirse, otros para irse del lugar, el pelirrojo parchado estaba yendo a escribirse, cuando se encontró con su maestro, bookman, o como le llamaba el pelirrojo, el viejo con cara de panda, si, se encontró con el, parecía que el hombre de tercera edad estaba cansado, el pelirrojo solo le saludo con la mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro diciéndole a ese animal, que según el parchado se parecía.

-Panda, ¿no vas a participar?- pregunto bookman Jr mientras que veía como su maestro, se dirigía hacia la salida de ese lugar.

-Déjame de llamarme así, idiota –se enojo por aquel apodo que su aprendiz le había dado, golpeándole en la cabeza con un libro que llevaba en su mano- Y no, no voy a participar, estoy muy viejo para estar en ese tipo de concursos –concluyo cerrando sus ojos.

-Si, estas muy viejo –bookman lo golpeo al escuchar lo que el pelirrojo había dicho.

-Ten mas respeto por tus mayores, idiota –después de decir dichas palabras suspiro agotado y volvió a ver a su aprendiz que se frotaba en la cabeza ya que ahí lo había golpeado dos veces –además Lavi, tu también no tendrías que participar.

-¿Por qué? –estaba confundido por las palabras de su maestro también estaba decepcionado.

-No es necesario que te vuelvas un general, recuerda que solo estamos aquí como observadores.

-Si, si ya lo se panda –parecía un poco fastidiado ya que esas palabras siempre las decía y Lavi se cansaba de escuchar siempre lo mismo- pero tengo que participar, ya que hacia tiempo que no hago ejercicio, y si no hago nada yo creo que me va a venir una hiperactividad, y tu sabes que pasa cuando estoy hiperactivo, sabes que hablo muy rápido, camino por todas partes y además que quiero hablar con alguien, que siempre eres tu.

-Has lo que queras –su voz estaba irritada, cansada y que sabia como iba a ser si su aprendiz se ponía hiperactivo y que además ya estaba un poco en ese estado, ya que no lo dejo dormir el día anterior –pero no debes ganar, ni siquiera debe haber una minúscula esperanza, que puedas ganar ¿comprendes idiota?

-Si, ya se viejo, es mas yo no quiero ganar, eso de ser general no es lo mío –una pequeña risita se escucho provenir de los labios del parchado.

Bookman, después de decirle que no podía ganar, se fue del lugar y Lavi se dio la vuelta para ir a escribirse, muy emocionado por el concurso, pero que las palabras de bookman que le repitió tantas, veces de eso de no ganar, le molestaba un poco, estaba mas que confiado que otro ganaría, tal ves Kanda, Lenalee o Allen llegaban a ser general, aunque prefería que Allen no fuera, ya que se tendría que ir de la orden y el tenia que vigilarlo.

La fila, para inscribirse no era muy largo, es mas creo que solo era Krory, Chouji, Allen y muy pronto el, y como decía que esto también, era para divertirse podía concursar todos aunque si por alguna razón divina gana Chouji, el no seria general, ya que no paso mucho tiempo en la orden, en verdad los únicos que se podían volver general serian, Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, Marie y tal ves Krory, aunque era nuevo en la orden, bueno de echo que no, Krory no, pero bueno algo de competencia animara a los que si estas, calificados para ser general a ganar.

-Allen ¿Tu vas a participar? –le dijo mientras se dirigía donde se encontraba el albino.

-Si, ¿Y tu Lavi, te vas a escribir? –pregunto el chico viendo, al pelirrojo que se pudo en la fila.

-Sip, ¿Por qué crees que estoy en al fila Allen?, ¿No era obvio?- el albino vio a su amigo y soltó una pequeña, risita mientras que Lavi solo reía con el.

Su conversación, la risita compartida, fue interrumpida cuando el parchado vio a un azabache que es estaba por ir del lugar, parecía hastiado por tal evento que había en la orden, el pelirrojo hiso una mueca de disgusto, si Kanda no estaba gran parte de la gracia de esta competencia se iría con el, además que sabia que Komui pensaba que Kanda, ya estaba listo para ser un general y que lo mas seguro es que si Kanda estaría en el concurso podía, ser uno de los favoritos para ganar y que al pelirrojo solo le verían como alguien que quería ganar o solo divertirse, y que no seria entre uno de los favoritos, y aunque Lenalee también seria una buen rival también Allen, prefería que hubiera la seguridad de no estar entre los que posiblemente va a ganar, si no bookman le sacaría la mucre, y el no quería eso .

-Yuu –los ojos azules, de hielo, se posaron enojados en el pelirrojo- ¿No vas a competir?-pregunto el muchacho mientras veía al azabache con una sonrisa

-Déjame de llamar así, maldito idiota, ¿cuanto te lo tengo que repetir para que lo comprendas?

-¿No vas a competir? –volvió a repetir la pregunta.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no me da la gana.

-¿Por qué? –y si, eso lo hiso para molestarlo

-Déjame en paz, conejo de mierda.

-Oye eso duele Yuu- sonrío, pero vio que el japonés se estaba yendo del lugar enojado- pero ya veo por que no quieres concursar, y te entiendo –el azabache se dio la vuelta para ver un rato al parchado –tienes miedo que yo o Allen te ganemos y no te culpo, es obvio que no me vas a ganar.

-No, yo te puedo ganar.

-Escuchaste Allen, dice Yuu que tiene miedo que nosotros le podamos ganar y por eso no quiere concursar –actuó como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Kanda había dicho.

-Yo puedo ganar a un conejo y aun brote de habas.

-Es Allen –se enojo el albino.

-Para mi es igual.

-¿De verdad? Entonces demuéstralo, en el concurso, si no te creo Yuu.

-Tsk, lo hare.

Kanda cruzo los brazos y bufo enojado, sin embargo se quedo en la fila, detrás del pelirrojo para inscribirse en esa competencia, la cual en realidad no quería estar, pero no dejaría que el pelirrojo le dijera que era mejor en algo, si ese era un idiota, y no iba a perder contra un idiota o contra Moyashi y se quedo enojado, pero se quedo.

Lavi solo reía entre dientes, pero luego la risita que era apenas era perceptible, se volvió en una carcajada muy ruidosa, Kanda frunció el ceño _¿Se estaba riendo de el?_ Y por esa idea el azabache, golpeo al parchado en el estomago, logrando que este caía al suelo y se revolcara en el piso, por el dolor provocado por el golpe, y haciendo así que el japonés tomara el puesto antes ocupado, por el pelirrojo.

Cuando ya era el turno de el parchado, para poner su nombre en el papel que era para los nombres que iban a participar, ahí el agarro el lápiz ,para poner su nombre en aquel papel, no pudo evitar ver como los otros lo habían escribido, y ahí vio que arriba de donde el iba a poner su nombre, estaba un simple "Kanda" Lavi solo sonrió un poco al verlo, que Kanda no había puesto su odiado nombre de pila y como era una costumbre, querer molestarlo de cual forma agarro el lápiz y puso un "Yuu" borrando su apellido.

Cuando acabo de escribir, aprecia que el había sido el ultimo exorcistas en querer concursar, y cuando acabo Komui, llamo a todos y les pidió que se fueran de la orden, para ir al bosque que se encontraba fuera de este, y así comience el concurso.

-Bienvenidos a la competencia-anuncio el chino- este concurso se va a dividir en cuadro fases que son agilidad, inteligencia, resistencia y paciencia las cuales son muy importantes para que sean un general, vamos a ir explicando estas cuadro virtudes para que entiendan, para que se utilizan al ser general. Como dijimos anteriormente en este concurso no se va a utilizar la inocencia, ya que estamos viendo si ustedes están capacitados, no solo en fuerza para ser un general. Cada virtud se va a dividir en dos concursos, los que van a calificarlos son yo, Reever, los generales Cross, Klaud, Sokaro y Tiedoll, sin mas que decir, en este momento comienza el primer concurso que es a la agilidad.

Los exorcistas, se preguntaban mentalmente que les esperaba, ya que el chino sonreía malévolamente, un poco nerviosos estaban, es que Komui es Komui lo cual significa que la cordura no existe en el, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse y solo vieron como Komui hablaba con Reever ,para empezar con el concurso.

* * *

Y… bueno que les pareció esto, como ya había dicho, es un reto que quise tomar y ojala que me vaya bien, haber díganme a alguien le gusto?, para que así ponga una continuación, voy a intentar hacerlo semanal la actualización de este fic, pero no es seguro, tengo varias historias que necesitan actualizarse así que, puede ser que tarde una o dos semanas en poner algo nuevo, pero no se preocupen voy a hacerlo como sea, con solo una condición, que tal si me dejan un reviews, para ver si les gusto, sin mas que decir yo me despido.

Makie Karin dice adiós.


	2. la prueba de agilidad

_Capitulo 1_

Agilidad

* * *

Komui se frotaba las manos, como un super villano tramando su plan, su sonrisa parecía psicópata, no les esperaba algo bonito, eso ya lo sabían, conocían a Komui, sobre todo Lenalee, de pronto se preocuparon por Komui, ya que llevaba un buen tiempo sonriendo a los participantes, entonces el albino se acerco hacia el chino, un poco nervioso, ya que Komui daba miedo en ese momento.

-K-Komui –hablo nervioso el peliblanco -¿E-estas bien?

Komui pareció reaccionar, y darse cuenta en donde estaba, vio a los participantes y ahí se dio cuenta que su hermosa y adorada hermana estaba con los participantes, no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí, hasta ese momento, de inmediato empujo a Allen, haciéndole caer al suelo, y fue corriendo hacia donde, se encontraba su hermana.

-¿Lenalee, que haces aquí? –hablo Komui con un tono muy infantil.

-Pues…concursar para ser general –le vio confundida la china a su hermano.

-No puedes hacer eso Lenalee, este concurso es muy peligroso –hablo Komui abrazando a su hermana, mientras lloraba, y por la palabras que salieron de su boca atrajo a todas las miradas de los participantes.

-Nii-san, no te preocupes voy a estar bien, desde de todo estoy capacitada para ser un general.

Ahí Komui se dio cuenta de algo, si, algo que para el no era bueno, Lenalee ganaría, ella era fuerte, inteligente,… era la perfección en persona, ella no podía perder, pero que pasaría si ella se ganaría, ella se iría lejos, muy lejos, de el, (imagínense esto: una Lenalee saliendo de la orden, sacando la lengua a su hermano mientras que el grita su nombre), como el no estaría cerca y ella iría por varios lugares, tal ves ahí algún hombre se enamorara de la chica, ya que era tan perfecta (imagínese esto: A una Lenalee volviendo a la orden con una sortija en el dedo, indicando que ya se había casado) también podría ser que su hermana tenga, tenga…un hijo (imagínense esto: Lenalee con ojeras y varios bebes llorando) Komui casi le da un paro cardiaco, al imaginar esas escenas, se aparto de la chica y aun llorando dijo:

-Decidido Lenalee no va a participar –grito a Reever, el cual se golpeaba la frente con la mano.

-¿¡Que!? –se sorprendido la china al escuchar lo que decían su hermano.

-Si ya escucharon –aclaro el chino.

-Espera un rato Komui –se paro de su silla la general Klaud –Komui no puedes sacar a Lenalee, necesitamos a una general mujer, ya estoy harta de trabajar con esos hombres –señalo y vio a solo una persona, ese era Cross.

-Pero Klaud, Lenalee podría acabar mal y…y…

-No me importa, ella va a ganar, sabes que ella esta calificada para ser una general.

-Director Komui, deje participar a su hermana –intento convencer el rubio.

-Pero…,pero…-hablo Komui llorando

-Nii-san, yo voy a estar bien –hablo la china intentando calmar a su hermano.

-¿D-de verdad? –le vio a su hermana con sus ojos llorosos, y como parecía que todo estaría bien. limpio las lagrimas que tenia –bueno Lenalee, te dejo participar, pero si te haces algún daño se saco –indico Komui a su hermana la cual solo suspiro y sonrió.

-Ok nii-san –hablo un poco cansado, eso era lo de siempre, después de todo el era Komui.

Al acabar el melodrama de su hermana, Komui se acerco a Reever indicándole que comiencen con el concurso, Reever asintió con la cabeza, saco un papel de una maleta que el llevaba, mientras que Reever sacaba esa hoja, Komui se iba a corriendo hacia la orden, para buscar quien sabe que, pero por la sonrisa que llevaba era mas que seguro que no seria bueno.

-La Agilidad es vital para la mayoría de los exorcistas, ya que si no esquivamos los ataques de los akumas, moriremos así que la primera prueba será, esquivar todas las pelotas posibles.

Los concursantes vieron en donde rayos estaban las pelotas, pero sabia que Komui había ido a traer algo, así que supusieron que el iba a traer las pelotas, mientras esperaban los participantes empezaron a hablar.

-Yuu, Allen, Lena, yo les prometo que no quiero ganar –prometió el pelirrojo, mientras que los tres chicos levantaban una ceja, sin comprender bien.

-Lavi, si no quieres ganar entonces, ¿Por qué entraste al concurso? –pregunto el albino.

-Bueno Allen, yo ya te dije que estaba aburrido, muy aburrido, así que para divertirme decidí entrar a este concurso, sin embargo, panda me amenazo, dice que no quiere que sea un general –contesto fingiendo estar un poco triste.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar el albino.

-No se, panda estaba de mal humor, por que no comió bambú, pero volviendo al tema, no se preocupen, que yo no puedo ser general, así que, yo solo voy a estar aquí jugando y perdiendo –sonrió después de dichas palabras.

Antes que pudieran hablar mas, apareció Komui con unos seis metralletas gigantes, las cuales estaban cargadas de pelotas, para colmo eran pelotas de golf, Komui sonreía como un sádico, mientras que algunos Komuirines agarraban las demás metralletas, tragaron saliva los concursantes, como era de esperar algo anormal en esta competencia.

-Ya pónganse cerca de una metralleta, para que comencemos el concurso –hablo en chino que ya había tomado una metralleta.

Los seis concursantes, se pusieron delante de cualquier metralleta, después de una pequeña prueba si las metralletas de pelotas de golf estaban bien, comenzaron con la prueba de quien podría evitar la mayor cantidad de pelotas.

Krory, el concursante que se parecía a un vampiro, ese, no pudo esquivar casi ninguno, en un principio le fue bien, hasta que perdió el equilibrio haciéndole caer al suelo y las pelotas le golpeaban sin piedad, el lloro por el dolor y repitiendo con dificultad el nombre de su manada, Eliade.

Chouji, uno de los nuevos integrantes de la orden, obviamente el no podía ser un general, pero el quiso tomar esto para ser mas fuerte, por Anita, pero el no estuvo nada bien al intentar esquivar las pelotas, creo que solo esquivo una, creo, luego le agarro la lluvia de pelotas.

Kanda, no esquivo nada, no es que el fallo, o que lo intento, ni siquiera hubo un intento de esquivar algo, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esquivar los ataques de los akumas, ya que el tiene esa cosa, el tatuaje, así que, no esquivo nada, pero eso no significo que el chico se haya quedado quieto hasta que se acabaron las pelotas, no, eso no paso, ya que en un momento, se enojo, por que una pelota de verdad que le hiso doler, agarro una pelota y la boto a la misma maquina, llego justo en el hueco de donde salían las pelotas, haciendo así que esta explote.

Allen, el albino lo estaba haciendo muy bien, esta saliendo casi ileso, hasta que…se distrajo, por una queja de dolor de la china, al dirigir su mirada hacia la china, le atacaron, con las pelotas, logrando así que el chico ya no pudiera volver a esquivar las pelotas.

Lenalee, estaba bien, esquivo casi todas, sin embargo, una que otra pelota no pudo esquivar, haciendo así que le golpearan, y cuando eso pasaba soltaba un quejido de dolor, por buena suerte Komui, no se dio cuenta de eso, ya que estaba ocupado botando pelotas.

Lavi, el escogió ir a la metralleta que estaba manejada por Komui, sabía que con Komui iba a ser imposible esquivarlas todas, lo cual no fue así, esquivo todas, para colmo el no quería esquivarlas, fue todo auto reflejo, como el paso casi toda su vida en guerras, saber esquivar las balas de las armas era común, entonces como esta acostumbrado a cuando se viera en una situación parecida, esquivar todo, pues eso paso, Komui no entendía por que no le llegaba ninguna y por eso estuvo mas concentrado, en intentar hacer que una le llegara, que no escucho algunas quejas de dolor que su hermana emitía, por alguna pelota.

Al acabar todas la pelotas, acabo la esa parte del concurso, los generales dieron sus calificaciones, llegando así que el pelirrojo llegara en primer lugar, luego venia Lenalee, luego Allen, luego Krory, casi al ultimo Chouji, y al ultimo Kanda.

Lavi se sorprendió al ver los resultados, demonios que el tendría que estar en el lugar de Kanda, o tal ves el de Chouji, bueno eso no importa, no tendría que estar entre los primeros tres, que bien que su maestro no estaba cerca, que sabía que si lo veía en ese momento lo iba a golpear, pero por lo menos, ese era la primera prueba, si perdía las otras no habría ningún problema.

-Bien, como ya acabamos vamos a la segunda prueba de agilidad, que va a ser una carrera, esquivando algunos obstáculos, y claro detrás de cada uno les va a seguir un Komurin – dijo señalando la ruta en donde iban a correr.

Todos voltearon para ver la ruta señalada por Komui, la cual había muchos arboles- no hay que olvidar que estaban en un bosque- barrancos, trampa de oso, etc. cosas peligrosas, demasiadas, mientras todos veían el lugar en donde iban a correr, Komui volvió a sonreír como un maniático.

Parecía algo muy peligroso, había muchos animales a los cuales tendrían que esquivar, sin decir que también había muchos arboles, según Komui dice que había también algunas bombas, "para hacer las cosas mas divertidas", según sus palabras, esto era peor que la otra prueba en la cual, muchos acabaron mal heridos, sin decir que ellos, tal ves no podrían correr bien, lo únicos en un estado aceptable era, Lenalee, Kanda y Lavi, Allen no estaba bien ya que por la distracción, que tuvo varias pelotas le habían golpeado.

Ya en una posición para comenzar la carrera, Komui se paro delante de todo los chicos y saco un trapo, después de decirles las palabras que siempre se usaban para ver si los concursantes estaban listos, el típico "Preparados, listos fuera" luego soltó el trapo que estaba agarrando, así indicando que la carrera ya comenzó.

En primer lugar estaba Kanda, luego le seguía Lenalee, un poco mas atrás estaba Lavi, Allen y Krory estaban en el mismo lugar, y Chouji…bueno el después de unos minutos corriendo, por mala suerte paso por alguna bomba, haciendo así que ya no pueda correr mas.

Tal ves fue un error, si a que si fue un error, que cometió el pelirrojo, al animar al japonés, animarlo con su nombre de pila, ya que al escuchar ese nombre monosílabo, Kanda se enojo, ya estaba arto de escuchar ese nombre salir de los labios del pelirrojo, tanto fue la irritación que cuando estaba corriendo se detuvo para ir a golpear al pelirrojo, Lavi por reflejo mismo corrió, tan rápido que paso a Lenalee llegando así en primer lugar, no vio donde caminaba, solo escuchaba algún sonido de bombas lo cual no le importa, siguió corriendo hasta notar que el llevaba algo, encontró una cinta de color blanco que en el frente había escrito "Meta" con letras grandes, al ver atrás se dio cuenta que había ganado otra prueba.

_-Yuu, es tu culpa_ –pensó mientras veía como se acercaba el azabache aun con ganas de ir a golpearlo.

Y antes que Kanda lo golpeara o que se diera cuenta que el pelirrojo había ganado, Komui volvió a hablar, indicando que las dos pruebas de agilidad, se habían acabado y que irían al nuevo evento que era inteligencia. Luego dieron los lugares de los concursantes, Lavi seguía en primer lugar, Lenalee en segundo, Allen también se mantuvo en tercer lugar, Kanda llego a estar en cuarto, Krory bajo a ser el quinto, mientras que Chouji estaba al ultimo.

-Ya que pasamos la primera prueba, nos vamos del bosque para ir a la sala de juntas importantes, para hacer ahí las dos pruebas de inteligencia –hablo el rubio, señalando la orden para que fueran ahí.

Mientras todos caminaban para ir a la orden, Lavi maldecía mentalmente la bueno o mala suerte que le acompañaba, gano dos pruebas, siendo así que estaba en primer lugar, aunque tenia esperanzas que Lenalee le ganara, para que así el no fuera general, ya que panda lo golpearía tanto que desearía estar luchando con Kanda, si, así era su maestro aunque viejo y chiquitito, era muy peligroso.

* * *

Y que les parecía, hice todo lo posible para actualizar esta semana, estuve muy ocupada, así que espero que su espera haya valido la pena, y como pueden ver Lavi tiene una gran mala suerte, jeje, díganme si les gusto, dejándome un reviews, para que el próximo episodio sea igual o mas gracioso, que este, sin mas que decirles a ustedes, mis queridos lectores, que están leyendo esta historia, y tal ves se están riendo, yo me despido.

Makie Karin se despide con una sonrisa.


	3. prueba de inteligencia

_Capitulo 2_

_**Inteligencia**_

* * *

-La inteligencia es algo muy importantes para un general, ya que no solo puede confiarse de la fuerza, la inteligencia sirve para descifrar algunos planes que los akumas de nivel dos pueden tramar –hablo el rubio –y para ver cuanta inteligencia ustedes poseen vamos a jugar ajedrez.

-¿Ajedrez? –pregunto el albino ya que no sabia que era eso.

-El ajedrez es un juego entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales dispone de 16 piezas movibles que se colocan sobre un tablero dividido en 64 escaques. Estas piezas son un rey, una reina, dos alfiles, dos caballos, dos roques o torres y ocho peones; las de un jugador se distinguen por su color de las del otro, y no marchan de igual modo las de diferente clase. Gana quien da jaque mate al adversario –respondió a la pregunta el pelirrojo.

La cara de Allen y Chouji estaba confundida y aunque no se notaba Kanda, también estaba confundido, Lavi rodo los ojos, he intento pensar en algo mas sencillo de comprender para que los tres chicos supieran de que se trataba el juego, ya que después de todo si ellos no entendían como rayos le iban a ganar.

-Es un juego que se representa como la guerra –se dio cuenta que Kanda se estaba yendo lejos de ellos –Yuu estoy explicando.

-Es como una guerra verdad –respondió el azabache.

-Si y…

-Es todo lo que necesito saber –se fue a otro lugar.

-Bueno, yo les sigo explicando –dirigió la mirada hacia los dos chicos –es un tablero blanco y negro…

-¿Como una baca? –interrumpió el albino.

-Eh? –se sorprendió por tal ignorancia del peliblanco.

-¿Se puede comer? –volvió a decir peliblanco.

-No, Allen no se puede comer.

-Entonces…¿Que es?

Antes que el pelirrojo pudiera seguir explicando, de que se trataba el juego, Reever anuncio que el juego ya se iba a llegar acabo. Lavi solo pudo rogar que le tocara jugar con Lenalee o Krory, ya que ellos ya sabían de que trataba el juego. Sus esperanzas fueron destruidas cuando el rubio anuncio a los que iban a jugar.

-Hemos hecho un sorteo, atentos ya que les vamos a decir con quien se van a enfrentar, en ajedrez –Reever saco una hoja y empezó a leerlo –primero tenemos a Lenalee con Chouji, a Krory con… ¿Yuu?

Kanda abrió los ojos, -por que estaban cerrados- al escuchar que Reever decía su nombre de pila, lo vio enojado, pero no comprendía por que lo decía, ya que el nunca fue tan idiota como para decirle aquello. Al darse cuenta de la mirada asesina de Kanda, el rubio volvió a leer el papel.

-Reever –su voz amenazante y fría de Kanda se escucho.

-No es mi culpa, Kanda, así te escribiste –le mostro el papel al azabache, el cual dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, y este mismo sonreía con cierta picardía – Bueno…–continuo hablando el rubio –luego será Lavi con Allen.

Y aunque era obvio que le iba a tocar con Allen, por que era mas que no había nadie mas, Lavi se impresiono al escucharlo, estaba apunto de ir a golpearse contra alguna pared ¿¡Como rayos le iba a ganar Allen si el pensaba que el ajedrez era un baca!?, todo parecía en un simple resultado, el iba a ganar, a menos que el mismo se haga perder, era la única opción, así que hiso la mejor sonrisa falsa que pudo y se acerco donde Allen, para ir a jugar aquel juego.

-Vamos a comenzar con la competencia de inteligencia ahora, así que, vayan con quien se van a enfrentar en el ajedrez –hablo el rubia indicando las tres mesas de ajedrez listas para que los competidores vayan a jugar.

Los seis chicos se sentaron en las sillas para jugar aquel juego…

…Con Allen y Lavi…

Lavi veía como Allen miraba todas la pizas con extrañeza, y el pelirrojo solo mostraba una sonrisa e intentaba, ser paciente hacia el chico que le preguntaba el nombre y que hacia cada una las piezas.

-¿Y este que es? –pregunto el albino señalando una pieza del juego.

-Ese Allen, es el rey –el chico pareció ver con mas atención a la pieza.

-Ya entonces muevo esta –agarro al rey y movió a este en el tablero.

-Allen no puedes mover al rey.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que el rey no se mueve.

-Pero el tiene que defender a sus soldados, el tiene que ir.

-No Allen en el ajedrez el rey es un inútil.

-Yo digo que el rey tiene que ir a defender a sus soldados, por algo es el rey.

La sonrisa que antes estaba en su cara desapareció, ya no pudo soportar la ignorancia del peliblanco, y en un acto de… estupidez también de enajenación, el pelirrojo agarro sus propias fichas para intentar mostrarle como le podía ganar.

-No Allen, solo tienes que mover esta ficha así, y esta así y así me ganas –hablo moviendo todas sus piezas haciendo así que el se ganara , al ver y razonas sobre sus acciones, el pelirrojo pareció detestar esa buena suerte que le acompañaba –Mierda –protesto al ver el tablero.

El buscador que era el encargado de anotar todas la jugadas, que hacían ambos chicos levanto la mano indicando que Lavi había ganado. De verdad que Lavi se quiso golpear contra la pared, agradecía que bookman no estuviera cerca, de verdad, que le tenia un pavor hacia ese hombre anciano.

…Con Lenalee y Chouji…

-Vamos Chouji –animo la chica al castaño.

-¿Como se mueve esta pieza? –pregunto Chouji agarrado a una torre.

-Esta solo va en línea recta –explico la china –y come también en línea recta.

-Gracias Lenalee.

-No importa, ahora sigamos.

Lenalee es un persona tierna, dulce, así que era de esperar que ella le ayudara, le explicara como se movía cada pieza y siempre con un sonrisa en su cara, tenia paciencia, así que ayudo a Chouji hasta que ella dijo:

-Jaque mate, lo siento Chouji, pero yo he ganado, mejor suerte para la próxima –hablo la china con una sonrisa de comprensión.

El buscador que estaba con ella, para anotar todas la jugadas, levanto la mano indicando que Lenalee había ganado a Chouji, en el ajedrez, mientras que la chica extendió la mano en signo de paz y el castaño la acepto.

…Kanda y Krory …

-Y-ya es tu turno Kanda –hablo algo nervioso Krory al ver la mirada de Kanda.

-Kanda no dijo nada, solo un movimiento rápido fue lo que hiso, si, el rompió el tablero con su "hermosa" arma, mugen había vuelto a las manos de Kanda, Krory se quedo sin palabras, al ver lo que el chico había hecho.

-P-pero Kanda así no es el juego –intento enfrentar al chico.

-Este juego es como una guerra y sin campo de batalla, no hay guerra. Yo gane –su voz fría confirmo que lo que decía venia en serio.

-Pero…

-Yo gane –volvió a repetir el azabache.

El buscador que estaba a su lado temblaba, ya que había tenido experiencias pasadas con el azabache, en las cuales el quedaba muy herido y claramente el buscador ya le tenia un miedo muy profundo, así que no le quería contra decir en su palabras, aunque cuando sin darse cuenta el había movido los labios.

-No puedes ganar así.

-¿Quien lo prohíbe? –su voz era tan seca, tan fría, tan oscura, que hiso que tanto como el buscador como Krory no quisieran rebatir mas las cosas.

…..

….

..

Y si bien Kanda, no gano como los otros en el ajedrez, no hubo ningún reclamo, bueno si, si hubo, ese fue el reclamo de Klaud, pero los demás generales no dijeron nada; a Sokaro le gusto la forma de ganar del azabache, Tiedoll apoyo a Kanda, ya que era su bonito y querido "hijo", Cross no vio nada ya que se durmió así que al final Kanda gano, de la forma mas rara de todas, pero gano.

Una ves acabaron ya los juegos de ajedrez, Reever se puso a hablar con Komui, y se fueron un breve momento, para hacer quien sabe que, mientras los concursantes se pusieron a hablar entre si, los generales hicieron lo mismo, hablando de cómo los tres chicos habían ganado y recalcando el como había ganado Kanda.

La mirada de Cross, se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo que estaba concursando, el cual no tenia su habitual sonrisa, no, ya que el pelirrojo se veía enojado, cruzando los brazos, estaba realmente enojado por haber ganado estaba ves. Cross que vio al parchado enojado, le parecía algo similar aquella escena y ahí se dio cuenta que el cuando estaba concursando, el tenia la misma cara y que no quería ganar, Lavi se aprecia a el y sin darse cuenta Cross, ya apoyaba a alguien a ganar y no era Allen, no lo era, si no que era el pelirrojo que estaba molesto.

-Ya, la siguiente prueba va a ser de resolver problemas de matemáticas –hablo Komui dirigiéndose a los participantes.

Lavi se mordió los labios, joder, justo matemáticas, a Lavi le gustaban las matemáticas, era uno de sus pasatiempos, además de molestar a Kanda y de burlarse de Allen, en ese momento tuvo que planear algo, no sabia si seria pacas de fallar en esto, vio a todos los participantes y empezó a pensar

_-Lenalee no creo que necesite ayuda con los problemas de matemáticas, Chouji y Krory no importan después de todo ello no pueden ganar, entonces…–_su ojo se dirigió hacia las otras dos personas restantes –_tendré que ayudar a Yuu y a Allen, apuesto que ellos dos no saben matemáticas jeje. _

Komui entrego a los seis concursantes, una hoja en donde se encontraba aquellos ejercicios que tenían que resolver en menos de veinte minutos, no era mucho, así que una ves que le entrego empezaron con el prueba.

Lavi en un momento, cuando Komui y Reever y todos los generales estaban distraídos el se acerco en donde estaba Kanda y Allen, los cuales parecían no saber nada de lo que estaba en la hoja.

-Yuu, Allen, les voy a ayudar, ya que saben que yo no quería ganar esto –hablo a los dos chicos que lo miraron.

Allen sonrío y agradeció la ayuda que Lavi le estaba dando, y Kanda, bueno el no dijo nada, no hiso nada y si bien, no le gustaba recibir ayuda, estaba ves lo dejo pasar, ya que no había ningún motivo por el cual tuviera que negarse.

Paso ya un tiempo, en el cual Lavi hacia los problemas de los dos chicos, pero se distrajo mucho, haciendo así que no se diera cuenta que Komui le estaba viendo y dirigiéndose hacia el, por eso, que cuando Komui le toco la espalda, el parchado salto del susto.

-Lavi ¿Qué haces? –pregunto el chino con un tono muy serio.

-Em…–se quedo en silencio, viendo como Komui se quedaba ahí parado, y antes que pudiera hablar para salir de esa, con alguna mentira Allen hablo.

-Lo siento, de verdad, no fue mi intención hacer trampa, lo siento –se disculpo el albino

-Kanda tu también –pregunto al azabache el cual solo le vio con eso ojos de color azul –Que vergüenza, bueno supongo que como han hecho, trampa les tendré que descalificar, o sea que ustedes dos, pierden todo punto que hayan conseguido en la prueba de inteligencia, pero no se preocupen, que para la próxima prueba van a poder participar.

Komui se fue y Lavi se quedo como en un pequeño shock, Kanda frunció el ceño y Allen solo se puso triste y prometió mentalmente nunca mas hacer trampa.

-Maldito conejo, fue apropósito, no que no querías ganar idiota –hablo Kanda enojado.

-Oh cállate Yuu –pareció enojado –que esto es tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Si, tu culpa, por ponerme ese apodo, que creo que me da buena suerte –renegó el pelirrojo.

-Eres un idiota.

-Espera un rato Lavi –hablo el albino que estaba pensando en las palabras anteriormente dichas por el azabache– ¿Lo hiciste apropósito?, ¡lo hiciste a propósito!, Lavi te has pasado.

-Pero…

-Lavi –volvió a aparecer Komui– técnicamente tu hiciste que ellos hagan trampa, ¿verdad?, entonces tu hiciste trampa no es así.

Lavi casi adora esas palabras, ya que si el era visto como tramposo le iban a quitar puntos, confirmando la victoria de Lenalee, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca de decir que el era el verdadero tramposo y no los dos muchachos, que casi era para llorar cuando Cross hablo.

-Espera un rato Komui –Allen vio a Cross y por un momento este pensó que su maestro lo defendería– Lavi –acabaron todas esperanzas– solo intento ayudar a sus amigos, y eso es compañerismo algo muy importante para ser general.

-Cierto, muy cierto Cross,

-Espera un… –intento hablar Lavi para que al final si le dieran la culpa, pero Cross le tapo la boca haciéndolo callar y el pelirrojo no pudo soltarse a tiempo para volver a hablar y Komui ya se había ido.

-No hables idiota que te estoy ayudando.

A Lavi, no le caía Cross, tal ves se deba a como trata a todo el mundo, siendo el solo tinta, o otras razones que este tenia, pero nunca, jamás, llego a las ganas de querer golpearlo, no, ni un momento se le vino a la cabeza esa idea, hasta ese momento, cuando vio que Cross quería que el ganara y que le estaba ayudando para ello, el pelirrojo quiso golpear al general, con tantas ganas, que el deseo de Allen por ya no tener deudas, se queda tan chiquito comprado con las ganas de Lavi de golpearlo, _¿Por qué no ayudaba a Allen?, ¿Por qué a el?,_ esas fueron las preguntas que le vino a su mente.

Y sin poder hablar con Komui, sin decirle que el tenia la culpa y que el era el verdadero tramposo, Reever anuncio que ya se había acabado las pruebas de inteligencia y que el pelirrojo aun estaba ganando, Lavi estaba por ir con Kanda y decirle que sabia de aquella chica con la cual se soñaba, para que así este acabara con su vida, antes que panda lo encuentre, pero Reever interrumpió sus acciones.

-…Y como ya se hiso tarde, se pueden ir a sus cuartos para descansar, mañana vamos a continuar con las pruebas.

Después de pensarlo bien, Lavi, se dio cuenta que si bien panda no estaría nada contento con los resultados, no era para tanto como para quitarse la vida, el quería ser bookman, y no podría hacerlo estando en un ataúd.

…..

…

….

El pelirrojo temblaba, no quería abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, sabia que al abrirla recibiría la patada voladora de su maestro o tal ves otra cosa aun mas letal, tal ves le esperaba una montaña de libros que lo aplastarían, con cada pensamiento que tenia el parchado temblaba mas y no quería abrir la puerta, hasta que en un momento se resignó con su destino.

Abrió la puerta, directamente cerro el ojo, esperando sentir cualquier tipo de golpe, pasaron unos instantes sin sentir nada, y extrañado el pelirrojo abrió el ojo, ahí se dio cuenta que el cuarto estaba vacio, la extrañeza aumento, al entrar al cuarto se dio cuenta que el la cama había una nota que decía:

"_Idiota, mas vale que estés perdiendo, no pude ver como estas ya que estoy trabajando en algunos libros que necesitan ser arreglados._

_Por tu bien espero que no estés en los primeros 3 del concurso" _

Lavi suspiro medio aliviado, medio aterrorizado, por una parte, bien que panda no estuviera ahí, por otra esa parte de "Por tu bien" no le gusto. Se acostó en la cama y de empezó a pensar en un plan para hacer que Lenalee ganara, ella iba a ser una buena general, además que el no quería, el no debía.

Nunca pensó que todos sus planes, fueran en vano cuando llegara el día siguiente…

* * *

Jeje, y mala suerte de Lavi continua. Bueno la cuestión es esta, desde ahora no podre hacerlo semanal, –de verdad que lo siento pero no se puede– estoy muy ocupada con las tareas, etc. a demás que en desde el próximo mes voy a estar aun mas ocupada, por algunas historias que yo misma me di, así que tal ves tarde aun mas, pero esto es seguro voy a acabar esta historia, si o si.


End file.
